


【毒埃】Don't  go  away

by SYCE2074683406



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYCE2074683406/pseuds/SYCE2074683406
Summary: R18/ooc预警/触手/舌交/尿道惩罚/有私设/不喜勿入/拒绝批评/不听建议/拒绝吃完摔碗/举报者狗。





	【毒埃】Don't  go  away

【毒埃】Don't go away

 

R18/ooc预警/触手/舌交/尿道惩罚/有私设/不喜勿入/拒绝批评/不听建议/拒绝吃完摔碗/举报者狗。

1.  
Eddie决定鼓起勇气再去表白一次，他放不下Ann，毕竟他们曾经一度要步入婚姻，他也曾为自己做过的事后悔，他从来没有放弃过挽回，Venom也鼓励他去试试。  
【你就是个怂包。】  
但是，结果却……  
“sorry，Eddie，我承认我爱过你，但是，我们是不可能的了。”Ann举起左手，她的无名指上有一枚戒指，“Dan向我求婚了，我现在很幸福。”  
“呃，好吧，Ok，祝你们幸福。”Eddie觉得自己现在灰头土脸的，他不得不找一些话来缓解尴尬，“那我们还是朋友对吗？”  
“当然，同时我也祝你们幸福。”Ann笑笑。  
“我们？”Eddie不解。  
“嗯哼，你和Venom。”Ann冲他眨眨眼。  
【Thank you】  
Venom回应这Ann，虽然对方并不能听见，Eddie心头没来由涌上一股烦躁，他低吼了一声，“Shut up！”  
Ann皱眉看着他，Eddie挥动着手臂解释，“我只是让那只烦人的寄生虫闭嘴而已。”  
【不许那么称呼我！你要和我道歉！快道歉！】  
Eddie完全没心情理Venom，但Venom完全不打算放过Eddie,他不停的叫着Eddie的名字，就像个没要到糖的小孩子。  
【Eddie!Eddie!Eddie!】  
Eddie感觉自己头都要炸了，他冲Ann道，“我希望你一切都好，但是现在，很抱歉我得离开了。”他挥了挥手“婚礼请通知我，Bye.”  
【道歉！Eddie你该和我道歉了！】  
“I'm sorry，可以了吧。”Eddie搓了搓他的头发，觉得生活简直糟糕透了。  
他肩头慢慢凝出一个小小的Venom，他的表情带着点小委屈，他慢慢的用自己的小脑袋蹭了下Eddie的脸颊，冰凉滑腻的触感让Eddie一激灵，“喂，回去！现在在大街上！！！”  
【我知道你现在很沮丧，你还有我Eddie。】  
“不要随便读取我的想法！”Eddie抓狂道，他掏了掏兜里，塞给Venom一条巧克力，“希望这个能堵住你的嘴。”  
【不可能的，除非有五条！】  
“别做梦了Venom，你现在必须控制巧克力和炸薯球的摄入！我还没有到中年就已经开始发福了，我不想长成一个胖子！”Eddie明确的拒绝。  
【你不会的，你有我，我不会让你变成那样的。】  
“现在，我不想听你说话，麻烦让我清净一会。”Eddie戳了戳身上那条小虫子一样的Venom“回去！”  
【现在去哪？】  
“去喝酒。”Eddie往前小跑了一小段。  
【喝酒是不健康的，比起巧克力和炸薯球，你更不应该喝酒！】  
“闭嘴！我叫你闭嘴！”埃迪捂住头，试图阻止Venom的絮絮叨叨。

2.  
Eddie进了酒吧，随便坐到吧台旁，冲调酒师招了招手，“A whisky，Thank you.”  
“OK！”  
Eddie支着头，他现在只想大醉一场，不考虑一切的那种，包括他明天要交的新闻稿和从出门就一直喊饿的Venom，他心里像被塞了棉花一样堵堵的，但他意外的感觉，他并没有那么那么的难受。  
也许只是一时之间难以接受被拒绝吧。  
Eddie有意让自己烂醉如泥，反正有Venom，他完全不担心自己会有什么危险。  
但是，不知道为什么，今天他越喝越清醒，那些和Ann一起的日子，那些美好的记忆，总是一幕幕浮现出来，他自嘲的一笑，将脸埋进了手臂里，觉的自己哪里都不对了。  
“Hi，你是Eddie吧？那个新闻记者。”一个身材火辣的女人倚在他面前，Eddie抬起头，醉眼朦胧的看着她，半晌，Eddie笑了一下，“你可真漂亮。”  
“谢谢，要一起玩会儿吗？”女人邀请道。  
Eddie再次从头到尾扫视这个女人，她穿着皮衣皮裤，身材曲线妖娆，大概没有人不会为这样的女人着迷，Eddie伸手揽住她的腰，“一起吗？可以啊。”  
女人用双峰蹭着Eddie，Eddie被她勾起了火，“我想我们需要一个私密的地方，走吧。”他拍了拍女人翘立的屁股，也许这个时候来一炮，比喝再多的酒有用多了。  
和Ann分手后，他再也没有做过，连手淫都没有过，也许是憋了太久没有舒缓，Eddie没有拒绝这个女人甚至决定和她来点什么。  
他也曾少年轻狂过，酒吧里，随随便便找个女人来一次一夜情，也不是没有过。  
Eddie把女人压在酒吧外巷子里的墙上，他和女人激烈的热吻着，女人热情的回应他，Eddie的手摸上她的胸，那种柔软的触感让他浑身一阵，女人发出一声轻轻的呻吟，她伸手去解Eddie的裤腰带，Eddie也去解对方的皮衣。  
这个女人就是来酒吧里找一夜情的，她皮衣里什么都没穿，双峰瞬间弹了出来，Eddie低头吻上她的胸口。  
女人的手也探进Eddie的内裤。  
可还没等她抚摸上Eddie下面已经半硬的东西，就被突然伸出的手掌大力拍到对面的墙壁上。  
Venom从Eddie的胸口探出头，他张着一口獠牙，红色的长舌伸出来，他凑到女人面前。  
【Don't touch him, cheap woman.】  
女人被吓得哆嗦，她脸色发白，想大喊尖叫，却像是被掐住了喉咙一样什么声音也发不出。  
Venom轻蔑的看着她，猛地张大嘴，想要吃掉她的脑袋，这个勾引Eddie的女人的脑袋。  
“No，Venom！”Eddie出声阻止他，“你不能吃她。”  
Venom回身看了Eddie一眼，却根本没打算放过那个女人，又猛地冲过去。  
“Venom！我给你买巧克力吃，十条！”  
【我想吃人】  
Eddie感觉头疼，他不耐道，“那你吃了我吧。”  
Venom眼前一亮。  
3.  
Eddie的酒劲已经上来了，他迷迷糊糊的，他是被Venom带回来的，Venom用黑色的液体包裹住他，带着他，越过半个城市，回到家里，Eddie觉得，似乎从酒吧到家里，只用了几分钟？  
Venom把他放到床上，Eddie换了个舒服的姿势，准备直接睡过去，但Venom并没有准备放过他，他饿了，他要享用他的Eddie了，而且还是他自己提出来的不是吗？  
【Eddie我要用餐了。】  
Venom开始替他脱衣服，从卫衣，到裤子，Eddie小小的挣扎了一下，就随着Venom去了，其实他没睡着，他只是懒得动，并且，他有点晕，酒精让他反应迟钝。  
直到Venom粗暴的扯开他的内裤，Eddie才感觉出来不对劲，他睁开眼睛，看着近在咫尺的Venom，他没有回到自己的身体里，反而凝出更大的实体，整个盖在他上面，这样的姿势，对于一个什么都经历过的，成年男人来说，太过于熟悉，而且，他还处在一个被动的位置，“Venom，你在做什么？！”  
Venom没有回复他，他伸出舌头舔过他的脸，Eddie慌乱的躲着，“Venom不行的，这样是不对的，你不应该把我当做一个女人一样，你……唔呜～”  
Venom不想听Eddie废话，他只知道，Eddie想做这些事，而他也想满足Eddie，总之他不可能让Eddie和任何一个女人在一起，更不可能让她们碰他，Eddie只能是他的。  
Venom将舌头伸进Eddie口中，扫过口腔的每一处，他的舌头很长，不断的深入，让Eddie有一种自己正在给对方口交的感觉，他的伸手想去扯开这个该死的寄生虫，却被Venom用黑色的液体束住了双手，并且固定在了头顶。  
【Eddie，你刚才又用了那个称呼了！快和我道歉！】  
“不，我不会和你道歉的！”Eddie为Venom的行为感到愤怒，而且他喝了酒，他现在做什么说什么才不会考虑后果。  
【你会后悔的，我要惩罚你。】  
Eddie赤裸着身体，他的双手双腿都被黑色的物质缠绕固定住，完全已经是任由Venom摆布的可怜小羔羊模样，他的身体慢慢爬上黑色的触手，那线一样的东西缠绕上他的乳首，灵活的小东西肆意玩弄着那可怜的小东西，乳首被揉搓的发红，一阵阵酥麻的感觉通过神经传来。  
“No！Venom停下！”Eddie感觉出自己身体的不对劲。  
【Eddie你很喜欢这样，你下面的东西已经立起来了。】  
黑色的触手绕上Eddie硬起来的性器，上面凸起小颗粒，不停的振动，Eddie甚至怀疑这东西上面带电流，他身体不停的颤抖，下面被抚慰的到了高潮，Eddie就在射精的临界点，但，Venom这个小心眼的家伙不可能轻易放过他。  
Venom的本体是粘稠的液体，这也方便了他在某些事情上（比如现在做的），可以有很多便利。  
黑色的触手又冒出来一条，这真的是一根细线，大概是可以从针眼穿过去那么细。覆盖在Eddie性器上的触手带着力道，让Eddie的涨红的东西对着那根细线。  
【Eddie，你不想看看吗？这很有趣。】  
Eddie睁开眼睛，看着那细线一样的东西探进自己的尿道，只有一点点的异物感，这更刺激了他，Eddie身体抽搐两下，他要射出来了，但也在这一瞬间，那细线猛地涨大，严严实实的堵住了他的尿道，甚至给了Eddie那东西撑大了他的尿道的感觉，总之Venom不会给他一点点疏解的机会。  
“啊！No！Venom！”Eddie大叫出来。  
这种感觉真的是又痛苦又刺激，Eddie挣扎起来，他难以忍受这种让他抓狂的快感，Eddie不得不承认，这种感觉，是没有哪个女人，包括Ann，没有哪个女人能给他。  
Venom发出桀桀的笑，他操纵着束缚在Eddie脚踝的黑色液体，将Eddie的双腿抬起，这个姿势相当羞耻，他面色潮红，身上也因快感而变成诱人的粉红，下面更是因为被堵住而变得紫红。  
【Eddie，你真的很美味。】  
Venom真心实意的夸奖他的坐骑。  
Eddie不知道这个该死的寄生虫怎么会懂这么多，他的记忆里可不包括怎么肏一个男人吧？  
Venom没有用他的黑色触手来为Eddie的后面进行扩张，他伸出那根血红的长舌，轻轻扫过Eddie的臀缝。  
4.  
Eddie的双腿大张，被黑色的液体固定在半空，像个求肏的骚货一样，他的后庭暴露在Venom那细长的白色眼睛里，他的屁股被他的那条长舌玩弄着。  
“No！Venom！不可以！我会生气的！”  
【Eddie，你心里是想让我更进一步的吧？】  
“没有！绝对没有！你这条该死的寄生虫……No!No!No!嗯啊……”  
Venom一点点舔过Eddie后面的褶皱，他将舌尖探进那微微开口的小洞，画着圈来玩弄这红润小巧的洞口，Eddie被束住的双手抓挠着底下的床单，他瞪大的眼镜里全是水雾，酒精的劲道捶打着他的神经，身下的肿胀让他难以忍受，但后庭的抚慰却让他舒服畅快。  
Eddie不自觉放松了身体迎接Venom那条长舌的扫荡，那条灵巧的舌头顺着洞口越滑越深，舌尖戳弄着肠壁，寻找那凸起的一点。  
Venom想给Eddie快感和舒适，想听他放荡的大叫哭喊，想看着他脸上出现求欢的渴望。  
Eddie上过生理课，记忆共享，Venom完全知道，怎么样才能让Eddie爽。  
同样，人类的身体和他们并不一样，Venom的求知欲让他更迫切的想要做好这一切。  
“不，不要……嗯～”Eddie不自觉出发一声呻吟，他急忙抿紧了唇，这一切都不太对劲了，他自欺欺人的想一定是自己喝多了，醉了，在做一些奇怪的梦。  
可是快感又是那么的清晰，撞击着他脆弱的神经，如果不是他那男性的羞耻心和尊严感，Eddie发誓他一定会让Venom狠狠的肏自己，填满自己后面的空虚。  
【Eddie，你在邀请我。】  
“No，我没有。”Eddie并不承认。  
【我会让你说出来的。】  
Venom决定身体力行，他已经找到了Eddie的那一点，用舌尖一点一点的触碰着哪里，就像隔靴搔痒一样难受，Eddie不自觉扭动的腰肢渴求的迎合着。  
【Eddie，你的身体很诚实。】  
Venom抽出舌头，黑色的触手凝成柱体，并不粗也不是很长，Venom还是很照顾Eddie的，他是第一次，他并不想弄伤Eddie，虽然伤口很容易就可以被他修复，但疼痛的滋味并不好受，他不想让Eddie体验。  
黑色的柱体轻易便插进Eddie的后面，那小洞张合着，承接着，紧紧的吸着那个东西。  
Eddie不自觉发出一声舒服的叹息，他也许是真的醉了，面色是潮红的，目光迷离着，嘴唇微张着，胸口起伏，在剧烈的喘息着，上面的触手还在不停的按摩着那红肿挺立的小豆，小腹上缠绕着一圈圈的黑色粘腻液体，还有性器上，被黑色的液体整个覆盖，不仅不知疲惫的按摩着，甚至因为无法射精而变得紫红。  
Venom操纵着那黑色的柱体不断抽插，肠液，前列腺液被刺激的分泌出来，水声和肉体撞击的啪啪声混成一体。  
Eddie能感觉到身体里那黑色的柱体开始变粗变长，如果原来的那个是个还没发育完成的少年人尺寸，那么现在这个就是个强健的成年人尺寸，甚至更大，起码比他自己的大。  
而且如果Venom想，这东西完全可以更大。  
洞口的褶皱被挣开抚平，Venom恶劣的操纵着Eddie的身体，让他坐起来，看着自己的下面被那黑色的性器形状的东西狠狠的肏着，看着自己的身体热切的迎合着，看着洞口的不停收缩，紧紧的吸着那东西。  
“Venom……”Eddie轻唤着Venom，可尾音未落就被突如其来的撞击弄得七零八落，Eddie惊呼出声，他的手紧紧抓着床单，Venom完全是放开了干他，往死里搞他，Eddie几乎难以承受这猛烈的刺激。  
黑色的东西每次都摩擦过前列腺，甚至有几次就是直直的朝着那一点撞了上去，Eddie已经没有办法控制自己的呻吟自己吼叫，前前后后，身体每一处敏感都那么强烈，身体叫嚣着释放，可通道却无情的闭塞。  
“不要，慢一点Venom，我不行了，嗯啊……呜呜呜……”Eddie早就放弃了自己的那点坚持，他被折磨的快疯了。  
“让我射吧，Venom。”  
【Eddie，如果你求我，我会考虑的。】  
“拜托！Venom，我不行了！”  
【Eddie，我听不到你的诚意。】Venom绝对是个小心眼的家伙，比如在某些方面，【你今天至少三次用那个称呼我，你都没有和我道歉。】  
Eddie寻求一个解脱，他已经不在乎去说些什么来取悦这只寄生……哦，不，是共生体。  
“I'm sorry.求你，Venom，让我射吧，我快不行了。”  
“Of course. ”  
Venom放过了他的尿道，加快了下面抽插的动作，Eddie身体颤抖着，后面不断剧烈的收缩，痉挛着，前面猛地射出一道白浊，Eddie狠狠的喘着气，后面依旧不断的蠕动着，吸着体内黑色液体凝成的男性性器模样的柱体。  
【Eddie，你很兴奋。】  
“Venom，你该把那些该死的东西从我身体上拿下去。”Eddie恢复了一点清明。  
Venom出现在Eddie眼前，不是像之前那样，只有一一个头连结着黑色的液体从身体中出来，他凝成了成了个大块头，他双手支着撑在Eddie头两边，灯下他的影子将Eddie整个笼在里面。  
【Eddie，也许我们可以试试新体位。】  
“Venom，你不可以这样做！”Eddie还在做着挣扎，“你这样，未来一个月都不要想有巧克力吃了！”  
Venom直接忽略了他的愤懑，Eddie这样的威胁他听了太多，每一次到最后都会附以妥协，Venom将他翻转过来，让他跪趴着在床上，Eddie绝望的将头埋进枕头里，他的屁股高高撅起，他能感觉到，Venom冰凉的手按在他的腰上，他们模拟着骑乘，Venom凝出的巨大的性器在他身体里横冲直撞，每一下都准确的按压在那磨人的凸起上，Eddie被快感所折磨，他根本控制不住自己的呻吟，和不断涌出的生理泪水，他扭着屁股，无声的哀求着，述说着：Venom，肏我吧，狠狠的，让我死了吧，干死我！  
Venom能轻松的读出Eddie的想法，他们共用一个身体，他们的思想是互通的，没有什么事，是Eddie能瞒得住Venom的，他总是知道怎么样满足Eddie。  
欲海中沉浮着，起起落落，Eddie承认，这太刺激了，太爽了，比和Ann上床，比和酒吧里的女人来一炮，比他看什么片子都来的让他畅快。  
Eddie最后完全臣服在了这场性爱中，承欢，索求，嘤咛，Venom比任何一个情人都要完美，他知道Eddie想要的一切。  
Eddie不知道最后是怎么收场的，总之第二天他全身清洁的躺在舒适的被子里，感受着光照在身上的温暖，不过身体的酸疼清晰的提醒着他昨夜发生的一切，酒精晕染过的头脑一阵阵的眩晕。  
【Eddie，早安，昨晚的你真美。】

 

TBC  
作者：三月初二  
微博：@那年三月初二  
感谢阅读，么么啾～


End file.
